


It's a Match

by brookebond



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M, Massage, Size Kink, tinder au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookebond/pseuds/brookebond
Summary: John attempts to get out into the world of modern technology.





	It's a Match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teacuphuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphuman/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for the most amazing teacuphuman!  
> I hope you like this little thing, the next chapter will be coming ;)  
> It's unbeta'd sorry!
> 
> But Happy Birthday!!!!!

John stared at his phone, contemplating deleting the stupid app altogether. He wasn’t sure what had possessed him to install the damn thing in the first place, but there it was, taunting him. It wasn’t as though John was entirely hopeless in relationships, his job just didn’t leave much time for him to get out and meet new people. Plus, who was really interested in dating a cop?

He sighed, locking the phone and tossing it onto the sofa next to him. If he ignored it, he was certain he would forget he’d even considered trying out a dating app. The whole thing could be placed under the ‘things he should never have tried’ umbrella. Unfortunately, things were starting to poke out from there, edging into every other facet of his life, and causing trouble when they collided.

Tinder was most likely going to be the thing that brought his whole umbrella crashing down.

It wasn’t until he was lying in bed, trying vainly to get some sleep before his early shift, that his phone chimed. The noise was new, something he’d never heard his phone make before, and he grabbed it, panic rising that something was wrong.

He unlocked the phone, clicking on the notification and frowning at the screen.

Someone had messaged him.

Someone on _Tinder_ had messaged _him_.

> [Bane] **Hello**

John stared at the message. Five unassuming letters stared back at him.

He hadn’t been on Tinder for very long, but John was fairly certain conversations were supposed to be started a little more dramatically than that.

> [John] **Hi**

He tapped the phone against his chin, debating the merits of sending more than that. This Bane guy had started the conversation off fairly simply, though. John was curious to see if anything else came through. He was just drifting off when his phone chimed again.

> [Bane] **You are up late. Are you unable to sleep? I could offer meditation tips to help.**

How in the world was that considered flirting? How in the world was it actually working for John? Whoever this guy was, there was something about him that was strangely endearing.

John remembered his picture. It was from the side but John had been able to tell the guy was huge beneath his dark long-sleeved shirt. A tingle had shot through John at the image, even though he couldn’t see the guy’s face properly, and that was why he had swiped right. But now he was questioning whether or not he should unlike this guy.

> [John] **Actually, I was just nodding off. Why are you up so late? Can’t sleep yourself?**

Even though his shift started in seven hours, John felt his sleepiness drifting away and an eagerness taking its place. There wasn’t any reason for it other than the fact that since he’d installed the app, Bane was the first person to actually talk to him. It was kind of a novelty.

> [Bane] **I do not sleep much. I can suggest some exercises that will help you relax. Or perhaps you would be more amenable to a massage?**

Well that was a come on, wasn’t it? John was so out of touch with the dating world, he actually had no idea anymore. He couldn’t remember the last time he had had sex with someone or when he’d gotten himself off, for that matter. That was quite possibly the saddest thing John had ever thought of and it was his own life. God, he was such a hopeless idiot.

> [John] **I’ve never had a massage before. I’ve heard they can be pretty amazing, though. Can you recommend a decent place?**

John bit his lip, a part of him desperately wishing he could take the message back. It wasn’t outright saying anything, far from it, but John was nervous. Who in their right mind said anything like that? But then again, he was just asking for a recommendation, surely Bane wouldn’t read too much into it. There _wasn’t_ anything to read it, anyway. At least that’s what John was telling himself.

> [Bane] **Body and Soul. 11am.**
> 
> [Bane] **Do not be late.**


End file.
